1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
As a conventional light-emitting device, an LED lighting system provided with an LED on a front surface of a printed-circuit board and a thermal fuse on a back surface is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-305512).
According to JP-A-2007-305512, when the LED gets stuck in a power-on state due to a malfunction or failure, etc., of a controller of the LED lighting system and temperature of the printed-circuit board reaches a predetermined temperature, the electric current to the LED is interrupted by the thermal fuse to prevent overheat of the LED lighting system and it is thereby possible to improve reliability.
Meanwhile, a conventional thermal fuse which is connected to a circuit by a fuse holder is known (see, e.g., JP-Y-S62-46187 (Utility Model)).
According to JP-Y-S62-46187, after connecting the thermal fuse to a first fuse holder, the first fuse holder is connected to a second fuse holder which is fixed to the substrate, thereby connecting the thermal fuse to the circuit.